A Wolf's Retribution
by hyperemoninja
Summary: [Being Revised; work in progress. Might have parts written due to change in writing style.] An unexpected attack on another pack lead to the loss of life and now retribution is required to help ease the tention that might cause another war between packs. When Iruka and his friends suddenly find themselves being given to a different pack for the good of their own what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wolf's Retribution  
**Main pairing:**Kakashi/Iruka, Genma/Radiou, Kotetsu/Izumo  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

It was a bright and early morning and Iruka had just woken up from a rather restful night of sleep. He sighed as he looked at the clock and realized he was late to the packs meeting.

Oh crap!!" Iruka said as he jumped out of bed and hurried around the room looking for cloths to wear.

He sighed as he realized what today was. It was the day that the leader of the Leaf pack Tsunade was planning on coming. Just recently after years of war between the packs from the Leaf and Mist a treaty was formed. Even though they hadn't had much contact with each other they had lived in peace for the last seven and a half years. A couple of days ago a fight had broken out between the borders were a couple of wolves from the Mist had killed three of the Leaves wolves. Days after the attack there had been many Mist wolves that had been worried about the consequences that killing would cause. They had loved the time of peace and didn't want to start another war since the last one had been a very a bloody one were they had lost many of their loved ones. It so happened that the three wolves that were killed had all been submissive males which meant that they could bare pups. To restrengthen the ties between the Leaf and Mist it was decided among the Mist pack leaders council that three of their young wolves would be given as retribution. Although it would be a great blow to the Mist since they didn't have many females or submissive males to help increase their number and help continue the existence of their pack. They believed it was more important to keep the peace.

Once Iruka had finished dressing he ran down stairs and out of the house. As he was running he heard his name being called out.

"Hey Iruka! Wait up."

Iruka stopped and turned around to see who had called him and realized it was one of his closest friends named Radiou. Just like him Radiou was a submissive male who wasn't happy with about the news of three of their pack being given to another.

"Hurry up I think the meeting already started." Iruka said as he waited for Radiou to catch up to him.  
"Do you know who our leader has picked out to be given away?" asked Radiou has he ran with Iruka.  
"From what I heard its Lady Tsunade herself who gets to choose which three will be taken." Iruka answered.  
"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Radiou replied sounding rather anxious.

Finally reaching their destination they were told that their leader had given Lady Tsunade a list that had a picture and the age of every single submissive male they had. After hearing that they both turned to each other with wide frightened eyes.

"Iruka....you do know what that could mean for us right" asked Radiou nervously.

A pale faced Iruka nodded solemnly. Both Radiou and Iruka were single and they both were submissive males who didn't have any mates.

"The chance of us being picked is kind of scarce since there are a lot of us who are single at the moment." Izumo said trying to be optimistic as he appeared behind them.

Both Radiou and Iruka spun in surprise at the new person that had just spoken out.

"Oh it's just you Izumo don't sneak up on us like that you gave us a scare." Iruka said giving him a light hearted glare.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys it s just that you looked so worried." Izumo said laughing slightly at the looks he was receiving from his two friends.

Just then they heard hushed and excited whispers from the crowd around them. They turned to see the cause of the commotion and saw Lady Tsunade walking out of the meeting hall with their own leader.

"It has finally been decided which three will be taken." announced the leader of their pack. Turning toward Lady Tsunade he gave her slight nod.

Tsunade smiled and walked forwards towards the crowd. She knew many were not happy about the decision made to take three of them, but there was nothing that could be done about it. When her own pack found out about the deaths of their three submissives they had wanted to go to the Mist and take three of theirs. When she found out what many of the her packs alpha's had decided to do she had sent word to the leader of the Mist and together with their council had decided what to do.

"I have decided to take the following three." she announced scanning the crowd for the three she had chosen..

"Radiou Namiashi, Iruka Umino, and Izumo Kamizuki .

What! All three of them exclaimed sounding horrified. They looked at their leader in shock not wanting to believe what they had just heard.

You three come to the front. Their leader said looking straight at them.  
The rest of you are dismissed. He said looking at the gossiping crowd.

As they walked towards the front were both leaders were waiting they could hear the crowd start to whisper amongst themselves as they left.

As you must have realized by now the three of you have been chosen to replace the three submissives Leaves lost. He told them. I hope you realize what a great honor it is to be handpicked by Lady Tsunade.

Before either of them could protest he continued on.

You will go home and pack your most important possessions and be back here in an hour.

As the two leaders turned and walked away Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened them.

Well looks like you were wrong huh Izumo. Radiou said quietly.  
I can t believe this just happened. Izumo said sounding like he was about to cry.  
On the bright side at least we re all going together and not alone. Iruka replied trying to look on the positive side.  
How can you sound so cheerful at a time like this? both Radiou and Izumo asked looking at Iruka as if he was crazy.  
Hey I m not happy about this either, but I m trying to look at the bright side. Iruka said looking at his two friends.  
Look guys there nothing we can do to change this, but at least we re stopping another war from starting. Iruka said trying to make is friends feel at least a little better.  
I guess your right. Izumo said looking gloomy.  
We should head home and pack our things. Radiou said already walking towards the direction of his home.

All three of them were reluctant about leaving there pack. Finding out that they were going to belong to a completely different one frightened them all. They would all being leaving their families behind and with them their entire lives.


	2. Chapter 2

*Thanks to **Izky **for pointing this out to me*

Seems I actually forgot to put whether they are in werewolf/human form or just wolf form my bad o_o Well they look human, but have a pair of wolf ears( apart from their human ones) , a tail, rather sharp canines and can transform into also have a strong sense of smell and are stronger than an average human. There are two types of males the alpha and submissive. The alpha males are slightly bigger and stronger than the submissive males. While the submissive males are a little smaller, are able to get pregnant (only when their in heat) and have one to two pups. When they change into their wolf form the can still talk through their minds( it sounds the same as it would if they were in their human forms).

* * *

Once they finished packing they headed towards the villages main gates where they were supposed to meet up with Lady Tsunade.

"Do you think there's any way we can get out of this." Izumo asked Radiou as they walked.  
"No, I already tried." Radiou said sounding rather depressed.  
"You did? When?" Iruka and Izumo asked looking at Radiou "I stopped to talk to our leader before coming to meet up with you guys." Radiou admitted.  
"What did he say?" Izumo asked.  
"He said that it was no longer our choice and that it was for the good of our pack." Radiou replied. Even though it was for the good of the pack it still didn't make him feel any better. It wasn't fair that they had to leave to join another pack were they didn't even know anyone. If it weren't for those of their pack that had done the killing than they wouldn't be in this position.

"I hope they'll let us visit our families at least." Izumo said.  
Radiou glanced at Iruka throughout their whole conversation he noticed Iruka hadn't said a word.

"Hey what's wrong?" Radiou asked Iruka. Iruka blinked seeming to come out of his daze and noticed he was being watched.  
"Oh nothing really." he answered not wanting to worry them.  
"Come on you can tell us." Izumo said giving Iruka a slight nudge with his shoulder.  
"I've been thinking about something and it's been bothering me." Iruka replied.

"What is it?" Radiou asked.  
"We're being given to them to replace those other guys right." Iruka stated.  
"Yeah." both Radiou and Izumo answered waiting for him to continue.  
"Well, what are they planing to do with us?" Iruka asked looking at both of them as they continued to walk.

They had been to preoccupied about missing their families and friends that they hadn't even thought about what would happen to them once they left their village.  
"I don't know." Izumo said quietly. Radiou had gone silent deep in thought. All three of them continued to walk in silence lost in their own thoughts on what would happen to them.

Before they new it they were already at the gates. Lady Tsunade was standing there with her guards waiting patiently for them.  
"We need to head out before it gets dark." She told them while she started changing into her wolf form. When she was finished there was a light brown wolf standing where she had been a few seconds ago. She gave them a pointed look waiting for them to transform before setting out.

The three of the exchanged a look before transforming into their wolf forms and when they were finished there now stood three wolves.  
A reddish brown wolf (Iruka), a light grey wolf ( Radiou), and a dark brown wolf (Izumo). The three turned and gave their home once last look before they started to follow their new leader into the forest. As they ran through the forest they were silent the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of the they had been running a while Radiou decided to break the silence.

"If you don't mind Lady Tsunade we were wondering if we could ask you a question." Radiou asked.  
"Of course you can." she said with a kind smile.

They looked at Iruka waiting for him to ask the question. Iruka in return glared at them for having him ask her.

"What's going to happen to us when we reach the village?" Iruka asked.

Tsunade stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before answering.

"I know how hard this must for you to hear " she said not meeting their gaze " but you'll be introduced to the three males that are planning on courting you... "


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I didn't think so many of you would like this story...  
but it seems that a couple of you wanted longer chapters so here hope you enjoy

I'm not promising anything but I'll try to make my chapters longer n_n

Oh and don't worry I'm not planning on making this story short its going to be at least 8 to 9 chapters long (maybe even more ^^)

so no worries about it ending to soon.

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"I know how hard this must for you to hear " she said not meeting their gaze " but you'll be introduced to the three males that are planning on courting you... "_

They all froze and stared at her with looks of pure horror. So surprised with the news they couldn't even form words to couldn't believe it not only were they being made to leave their pack but now they were being told that they were going to be forced to be with some some guys they didn't even know. How many more things were they going to have to go through they wondered. Enough was enough they weren't just going to accept it without at least getting some answers.

"Hold on a second...what do you mean by that how can you just come out and tell us we're going to be hooked up with some random guys" Radiou growled baring his fangs.  
" Do we even get a say in this" he added.  
"How can they possibly want to court us if when we've never even met before" Izumo asked sounding shocked by the news.  
"Do you actually expect us to agree to this?"  
"Lady Tsunade don't think we don't realize our part in keeping the peace between our two packs because we do but please haven't we sacrificed enough as it is" Iruka said "Not only are we being made to leave our pack, the only home either of us have every known but now you have the nerve to tell us that you made plans to force us into relationships with complete strangers without us even knowing ....what more do you expect from us?"  
"Iruka's right you may be our new leader but that doesn't give you the right to make us do anything" Radiou snarled getting angrier by the minute.

Tsunade had not even been able to get a word in throughout their whole protesting. She sighed she already knew that they weren't going to like what she had just told them but it still surprise her how strongly the felt about the whole idea. She had actually been planning to wait to tell them but she didn't want them to be taken by surprise and by telling them now they at least knew what was waiting for them once they reached their new home. If things had been different they would have been able to settle down in their new homes before thinking about choosing a mate but the war had taken its toll not only with the Mist pack but with her own.

During the war many were killed but some how during the last year a new pack had decided to interfere and things had become worse and even more bloodthirsty. They were known as the the Sound pack just thinking about them made her skin crawl and stomach churn. It was their fault that they had lost so many of their females and submissive males. While the alpha's and a couple of the stronger submissive males and females were fighting in the front lines of the battles the Sound wolves had taken advantage of the fact that the protection around both villages were decreased to sneak in to kill and steal their child baring wolves. They had killed the ones that had caused them to much trouble by fighting back and taken the others.  
To this day it still gave her nightmares....coming back after a long day of fighting expected see their loved ones waiting for them with with open arms instead to only find the carnage, to see the bloody carcases of their loved ones thrown carelessly about.  
Those heartless bastards had even killed their young defenseless pups.  
At the time neither the Mist or Leaf pack had known it had been the Sound pack that had done the killings and kidnappings. They had believed it had been the Mist that had done it and the Mist had believed the Leaf pack was at fault for their loss. The battles had become bloodier and no mercy had been shown by either party and no prisoners were taken they were all killed.  
It wasn't until later that they found out the truth but by that time the damage had already been done. It was then decided by leaders of the pack at that time to form a truce. It wasn't until two years later that Tsunade had become pack leader and she hadn't been expecting anything to almost cause war to sprout again...that was until the killings that had occurred a couple of days ago.

"Your not going to be forced to be with then" she said giving them a look that clearly told them to be slient until she was done speaking "What I meant was that I let certain males read the information I was given about you and gave the ones that I felt would be a better match for you the opportunity to court you"

She stopped talking letting the information sink in.

"So...your saying we can refuse" Izumo asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes you can refuse but only after you have given them a chance" she said giving them knowing looks.  
"Their really nice guys I'm sure you'll like them" she added.

They thought about what they had just been told. Knowing that they weren't going to be forced into anything made them feel slightly better. Although the thought of being courted still made them nervous. How could she be so sure that they would like these three males when they didn't even know anything about them.

"So can we at least know these guys names" Iruka asked.  
While Radiou and Izumo nodded eagerly in agreement with Iruka's question.

Tsunade grinned mischievously showing her sharp pointed fangs and replied ..........

**Tbc**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
Thanks to those actually giving their time to read this.  
Please drop me a review if you can and tell me what you think of it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update I been working on my other story ^^

To make up for it I made this chapter longer

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"So can we at least know these guys names" Iruka asked.  
While Radiou and Izumo nodded eagerly in agreement with Iruka's question._

_Tsunade grinned mischievously showing her sharp pointed fangs and replied .........._

"I would tell you but I know for a fact that they would rather introduce themselves to you in person"

"Oh come on that's not fair" Izumo said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Hey" Iruka said trying to get their attention.

"You can tell us and when we meet them we'll pretend like we never new" Radiou added trying to convince her.

"Guys" Iruka tried again.....but was clearly being ignored.

"Sorry can't I promised I wouldn't tell you anything about them" she said grinning.

"What! Why not?" Izumo wined.

"Because they want to take the time to get to know you"

"Hey stop ignoring me" Iruka said glaring at them in anger.

" And how exactlyy does giving their names affect us getting to know them" Radiou asked tilting his head slightly in question.

"Honestly I have no idea...but they made me promise and I never break my word" she said sounding serious.

That was it Iruka had been ignored long enough. He walked over to Izumo and whacked him over the head with his paw and then nipped Radiou on the ear. Both Izumo and Radiou yelped in pain and gave Iruka a scandalized look. While the whole time Tsunade was chuckling in amusement. Iruka scowled at her and she quickly become silent.

"Now that I finally got you attention" he said giving them one last glare "You do realize that the more we spend talking the more time we we're wasting in getting to the village"

All three of them looked at each other and then back at him. They had been so caught up with their conversation that they hadn't even realized they were wasting time.

"Your right" Tsunade said "we need to get going at this rate we'll get there close to sundown."

With that said they got back on track and ran through the forest flitting through broken branches and fallen logs as they continued their way toward their new home.

----Many hours later------

They had traveled a great distance over a short period of time but that was one benefit of having their wolf form.

"Were here" Tsunade said as she started to change back into her original form.

With wide eyes Iruka , Izumo, and Radiou just stood there looking at their new say it was a shock would be an understatement.  
It wasn't what they had been village was huge and everything but it was so.... lifeless....so empty. From the stories they had heard from their elders the Leaf packs village was really something grand. Looking upon it now it was hard to imagine these ruins ever being anything spectacular. Some of the houses were falling apart while others looked abandoned...neglected. They knew that both villages had been damaged by the war but that had been almost seven years ago that was more than enough time to recover....right? Although it had taken years the Mist pack had been able to recover slightly though their numbers were still down. They honestly couldn't believe what they saw.

Tsunade turned to look at them and realized that seeing the village in such at state had cause them to go into shock. She gave them a couple of minutes to recover before speaking to them.

"The owners of all these homes are no longer with us" she said sadly looking at the fallen buildings.  
"Not a pretty sight is it" she added.  
"What happened " Izumo asked.  
"We thought things would have gotten fixed by now" Radiou stated.  
"We have been working on rebuilding the village but as you can see there's a lot of things to be done" Tsunade replied not meeting their gaze.

Iruka had a feeling that there was something they weren't being was no reason why these building should be like this they should have gotten fixed already. Seven years was long enough to get things done.  
Before he could comment on it they were interrupted.

"Lady Tsunade your finally back" a young dark haired woman said as she quickly made her way toward them.  
They turned to look at the person who had spoken.

"And this gentleman it my lovely slave driver of a assistant Shizune" Tsunade sighed.

"Hello pleased to finally meet you" Shizune said ignoring her and giving them a winning smile. Then turning towards Tsunade giving her stern look" I was starting to get worried you were supposed to be here three hours ago"

"We got kinda side tracked" Izumo said sheepishly.  
"Well the guys are waiting to meet you their starting to get restless" she said making her way towards the main buliding were the they were waiting.  
"Come on guys your suitors are waiting" Tsunade said as she followed Shizune.

The time had come for them to finally meet.

As they continued to walk they past more destroyed buildings. As they got further into the village the falling buildings became less and less until they got to a section of the village that was perfectly fine.  
They seemed to have walked right into a market. People were buying and selling things from stands. There were a couple of children laughing zig-zagging in between people....but still there was something off.

"I don't know about you guys but this place is giving me a bad feeling" Radiou whispered to Iruka and Izumo not wanting to be overheard by Tsunade or Shizune.  
"I know what you mean its giving me the chills" Izumo answered quietly.  
"There's something she's not telling us"Iruka said looking at Tsunade who was being scolded by Shizune for getting back late.  
"We need to be careful and keep our guard up" Iruka said seriously. " Make sure to...... "  
He never got to finish because Tsunade turned towards them.

"I'll go on head and tell them your here" Shizune said walking into the building.  
"Come on guys their waiting inside" she said walking into the large building.

Once inside they followed Tsunade into a hallway were they were lead into a room....where three guys were standing talking to each other..... well two were talking the third was leaning against the wall reading a little orange book.  
Iruka, Izumo and Radiou froze. The three men stopped talking/reading and looked up and grinned at them.

"About time you guys got here" the honey colored haired one said "The names Genma...Genma Shiranui"

"Kakashi Hatake" the sliver headed one said waving.

"And I'm Kotetsu Hagane" the dark haired one said grinning.

Radiou, Iruka, and Izumo just stared...these guys weren't what they were expecting.

Genma wore a bandanna over his hair and seemed to have a long thin metal needle in his mouth. Kotetsu had dark messy spiked hair and for some reason had a bandage type thing on his chin and one arcoss the bride of his nose. While Kakashi wore a mask covering his face just below his eyes and also wore a headband diagonally on his head covering his left eye. To say that these three didn't look strange would be a lie.

"Iruka, Izumo, Radiou meet the three that are planning on courting you" she said as made her way towards the door.

"Lady Tsunade where are you going"" Iruka said sounding like he was starting to panic.

She turned back and saw their pleading expressions. It seemed they didn' want to left alone with their three suitors.  
"Don't worry I'll be in the next room I'm just giving you guys some privacy so you can get to know each other" she said giving them an innocent smile.  
"And guys behave" she added looking at Kakashi, Genma, and Kotetsu.

"Maa..don't we always" the sliver headed one said.

She looked at him and lifted an eyebrow.  
"Of course you do"she replied sarcastically.  
"Well guys have fun" she said as she walked out the door.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the late update 0.o

I kinda got side tracked by another story I'm starting to write

Its going to be an Kakashi Iruka vampire fic

But I won't post it until I get at least ch 7 done with this one ^_^

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ages

Iruka: 18

Kakashi: 20

Izumo: 18

Kotetsu: 19

Radiou: 19

Genma: 21

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well guys have fun" she said as she walked out the door.  
She chuckled as she made her way down the hall. She could already tell who liked who. Genma had been staring at Radiou the entire time Izumo and Kotetsu had been exchanging shy looks. While Iruka on the other hand was completely ignoring poor Kakashi who had been giving him a love struck look.

"Lady Tsunade what did you do" Shizune asked sounding suspicious as she stopped in front of Tsunade.  
"What I didn't to anything " Tsunade said innocently " I just left them alone to get to know each other better"  
"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled " Its getting late and we still need to show them were their going to be staying at!"  
"Our guys have three empty rooms at their house" Tsunade said " I think they'll be more than happy to let them stay"  
"But I thought we were....." she stopped in mid sentence.  
Tsunade gave her a stern look.

"I know what we were going to do but there's been a change of plans" she said "By having them stay with our guys we can keep an eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble"  
"Lady Tsunade I think we really should tell them...."  
"Shizune" Tsunade said in a warning tone.  
"It's to earlier for them to know we don't want to risk losing them"  
"But they can't leave they belong to the Leaf now and even if they try to leave they can't go back to the Mist pack" Shizune said.  
Tsunade sighed "That doesn't mean they won't decide to turn rogue on us"

"Look I understand how you feel if things were different we wouldn't have to keep this quiet but we need Iruka, Izumo, and Radiou completely bonded to Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Genma before anything is told to them"Tsunade said as she started to make her way down the hall "We'll continue this later Shizune right now I have some paper work to finish"

"We can't hide this from them forever they'll find out eventually" Shizune added to quietly for Tsunade to hear.

------------------

Iruka had the feeling he was being watched he glanced to his right nothing then to his left and saw the silver haired guy..Kakashi staring at him.  
Maybe if I ignore him he'll stop....

Yummy Kakashi thought as he continued to stare Irukaup and down over the top of his book .He couldn't wait to make Iruka his mate..... his little Ruka was so beautiful with those big expressive hazel colored eyes, those kissable lush pouty lips, that cute scar across his nose, his long silky brown hair.... tied up in a high ponytail......hmmmm...that had to go...he couldn't wait to run his hands through those soft strands.  
to touch that cute fluffy tail to nibble on those velvety soft wolf ears to... He could feel his blood start to go down south...he had to stop before little Kakashi got too excited.

Izumo could feel himself start to blush he gave Kotetsu a shy smile which he returned. I like him...he doesn't seem as strange as the other two he thought....ok...maybe those weird bandage things are kinda strange but at least he isn't wearing a mask and reading a perverted book or chewing on a needle. He's kinda cute in a messy kinda way..I think he likes me too he keeps looking at me...

Kotetsu mentally cheered Izumo had just smiled at him..oh he was so adorable the way he kept giving him shy glances the why his wolf ears would flick nervously. He just wanted to walk over to him and give him a huge hug.....and maybe a kiss or two..or three...he's so perfect for me....I can't wait to make him mine...I knew he'd like me...when I read his info I knew we would be perfect for each other.  
we have so much in common and he's so gorgeous with that dark brown almost black hair and those brown eyes...our kids will be real beauties..Kotetsu thought. He looked to see how Kakashi and Genma were doing..hehe looks like their not having as much luck as me...

Genma mentally groaned that Radiou was a real looker with spiky dark brown hair and dark brown eyes...he seemed to have a nice build and was a couple of inches shorter than him....plus that scar on the side of his left cheek just made him look even better...He couldn't wait to make him his....but it looked like Radiou didn't really like him ..he was glaring at him narrowed eyes and with his wolf ears slightly back....well that was fine he loved a good challenge..

Radiou sighed.....well looks like we finally met are so called suitors he thought. That blond guy with the pointy needle thingy kept staring at him...grrrr....it was really starting to get on his nerves if he tries anything funny I'll break his arm Radiou thought.  
He looked a Izumo...he frowned at the looks he was giving Kotetsu ....it seemed that Izumo already likes that Kotetsu guy and he hardly even knew him...I'll have to talk to him later about that.  
He blinked and glanced down at his arm which Iruka had suddenly attached himself to. Well at least he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about this whole situation.

Iruka could still feel Kakashi eyes on him...the nerve of that guy he had no respect or decency whatsoever he was reading porn for crying out loud in front of them no even worse he had been reading it in fornt of Lady Tsunade!  
And what was up with that mask and the headband covering his left you couldn't even see his face.  
Please don't let me end up with the lazy looking mask wearing pervert he mentally pleaded.

"Oh hey guys" Shizune said peeking her head through the door "we kind had a change of plans you'll be staying at Genma, Kotetsu, and Kakashi house"  
"Don't worry they all share a house so you'll all be together" she added after receiving worried looks from Radiou and Iruka.  
"Well I gotta go bye" she said quickly leaving them alone once again.

"So...what now" Radiou finally getting tired of being stared at asked looking at the three in front of him.

"No idea" Kakashi answered not looking away from Iruka.

"Have you guys eaten anything yet" Kotetsu asked looking at them.  
"I know what I want to eat" Genma said looking at Radiou.  
"Actually no we haven't we were to busy trying to get here so we didn't take a break" Radiou growled glaring at Genma.

"Hmmm...I know the perfect place to go and eat at" Kakashi said his visible eye doing a weird up side down "u" smile.

"We'll have to get it to go" Genma said "the brats are probably starving"  
"I thought you left them with Gai" Kotetsu asked frowning.  
"We were but they convinced us to let them stay home" Kakashi replied.  
"They promised they'd behave" he added "WHAT!" Kotetsu yelled "and you actually believed them"

"What do you mean kids" Izumo asked looking at Kotetsu.

Iruka and Radiou glared at them what did they mean kids they hadn't been told anything about kids all they told was that these guys were single males there was nothing mentioned about them having kids.

"Its not what your thinking" Kakashi said quickly trying to correct the misunderstanding.

"About two years ago there was an.....accident of sorts and a couple of pups were left orphaned." Genma stated.

"Yeah and Kakashi here decided to adopt two of them" Kotetsu said looking and Kakashi.  
"Yup" Kakashi chirped.

"Oh" was all that was heard from Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo.

Well that was different it was so nice of Kakashi to take those two little pups as his own.  
"So how old are they" Iruka asked.  
"There both fifteen" Genma answered.

"Well now that that's cleared up why don't we get going" Kotetsu said leading them out the door.

They hadn't even realized how late it was the stars had already come out.

"Come on its this way" Kakashi said walking towards a ramen stand that was towards the end of all the other stands.

"Hello Kakashi, Genma, Kotetsu what can I get you" the elderly man said then realizing that they had brought company gave them a kind smile added "And what can I get you young friends"

"The usual for us" Genma said "And two miso ramen"  
"For the kids" the old man asked.  
Kakashi simply nodded.

After everyone had ordered they made their way to the house.

"I don't really feel comfortable staying with them" Iruka whispered to Radiou.  
"I don't either but looks like we'll be staying with them" Radiou replied quietly.  
"Izumo looks real happy" Iruka commented.  
"And he was the one that was more worried about us coming here" he added.

Throughout their whole walk Izumo and Kotetsu had been flirting like crazy.

"Iruka have you noticed the difference in their scents. Their scent isn't....normal....its like their not full blooded wolves" Radiou said moving closer to Iruka.  
Iruka nodded " I've noticed it but its not just them there's a lot of people around here that have strange scents.... its like there's something else mingling with it.  
"And those houses why hasn't anyone started rebuilding them. It seems like no one goes anywhere near them" Radiou said.

They had stopped in-front of a huge light blue two story house with a large front yard and a gate that seemed to go all around it. "Hey you two hurry up we're here" Genma yelled.  
"Come on slow pokes" Izumo said grinning at them.  
Iruka and Radiou quickly hurried up they had fallen behind while they had been talking. They were in the outer part of the village.

Kotetsu opened the door and dodged a orange blur that went running past him.  
"Kakashi you brought ramen!!" the orange blur yelled colliding with Kakashi who toppled over from the impact.  
Now that they were able to actually get a look at him Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo noticed that the orange blur was in-fact a young blond haired,blue eyed boy.  
"Moron get off him!" a dark raven haired black eyed youth said grabbing the blond by the collar and dragging him out of the way.  
"B..but he has ramen" the blond wailed.  
"And those lovely creatures are the kids" Genma said grinning.

**Tbc**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6!

Read and Review please^^

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"And those lovely creatures are the kids" Genma said grinning._

Radiou, Iruka, and Izumo just stared at the loud hyper blond and glaring raven haired youth.  
"You idiot don't you realize they brought company" the black haired one said dragging the blond into the house.  
"What?..." he hadn't even realized that Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo were there.  
"Oh hi!...your those three guys they've been talking about huh!" the blond said giving them a cheeky grin. "The names Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" he said giving the thumbs up sign.  
"Sasuke Uchiha" the raven said giving them a slight nod and continued to pull Naruto.  
"Sasuke let me go" Naruto said squirming in his grasp.  
"Are they always like this" Radiou asked watching Naruto struggle for freedom.  
"No Sasuke can be even more angsty and anti-social" Kotetsu answered chuckling quietly.  
Sasuke just turned and gave Kotetsu the Uchiha death glare of doom.  
"There we go now that's the Sasuke we know and love" Genma commented smiling at Sasuke. "I was actually getting worried there for a second." he whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.  
"Iruka...I think Kakashi needs your help" Izumo said nodded towards Kakashi.  
Iruka reluctantly made his way over to Kakashi.  
"Are you guys going to come in or just stand there all night" Sasuke said waiting for them to come inside.

They all walked in except Kakashi and Iruka.

Kakashi was currently at the moment still flat on his back were he had fallen.

"Ummm....Kakashi are you okay" Iruka asked sounding concerned.  
"I need...you to....come and....kiss my ouchies all away" he said acting like he was in pain.  
Iruka's eyebrow twitched, he walked over to Kakashi and 'accidentally' stepped on top of the Icha Icha book, picked up the bags containing the rest of their food and walked into the house.  
Leaving poor Kakashi behind.

Oh that's so not far Kakashi thought as he got up and dusted his book off. I was hoping I could steal a kiss or grab a feel of that cute little ass he pouted slightly making his way into the house.

He found them all gathered around the kitchen table sorting through the food.  
"Where's my raman" Naruto asked going through the bags looking for his precious food.  
"Is this it" Iruka asked handing over the container of raman.  
"Yes thank you" Naruto said giving Iruka a look of pure adoration.  
"Uh oh I think you have a fan Iruka" Genma teased.  
Radiou just shook his head at look of confusion on Iruka's face.  
"Hey Kashi you actually found your way inside" Kotetsu commented while stealing some pork for Izumo.

Iruka tensed at the mention of Kakashi's name. Maybe Izumo hadn't realized or was simply ignoring the strange things going on in this village but he nor Radiou were going to let these guys get them to let their guards down. So far the guys had been treating them like long lost friends or something with the way they felt comfortable enough to tease them. There was no way he was going to just accept Kakashi at least not without a fight. He glared at Kakashi as he made his way towards him.

"Don't even thing about it" Iruka growled as Kakashi had been attempting to put an arm around him.  
"Maa... you don't have to be so mean" Kakashi pouted " I'm just trying to be friendly"  
"Well keep your friendliness to yourself" Iruka said walking away form Kakashi to sit beside Radiou.

"He's such a feisty little thing" Kakashi said to himself grinning at the thought of having Iruka all to himself.

Sasuke who had been standing behind them just shook his head at Kakashi's comment.  
Looks like the perv is really interested in this Iruka guy..I've never seen him so into anyone Sasuke thought to himself.  
Where is that blond idiot is anyways....Sasuke wondered...he's probably choking on his raman or something.  
Finally catching sight of Naruto sitting on the counter were Kotetsu and Izumo had been standing at a while ago... Sasuke made his way towards him.

"Hey moron what do you think about Iruka and those other two" Sasuke asked Naruto quietly.  
"What! I'm not a moron you jerk" Naruto growled.  
"Just answer the question" Sasuke said sounding impatient.  
"Well I like Iruka he seems like a really nice guy...and he smells nice too" Naruto said looking at Iruka who was talking to the guy named Radiou.  
"I didn't ask if he smelled good I asked what you thought about him" Sasuke growled in frustration.  
"I think he'll be good for Kakashi...and it seems he doesn't minds us being Kakashi's adopted sons" Naruto replied sounding serious.  
"And the other two seem like nice guys too.... Kotetsu seems to really like Izumo and Genma seems really interesting in Radiou" he added.  
Sasuke just nodded in agreement this guys will be good for them...I just hope these idiots don't mess things up for themselves.

Radiou sighed they had been here for just a couple of hours and already he could see the problems they were going to have.  
Izumo seemed to be completely infatuated with Kotetsu... it already looked like they had lost Izumo to the messy haired alpha.  
Well at least I still have Iruka Radiou thought. It seemed that Iruka at least was keeping a distance from Kakashi who already seemed to have tried to make a move on him. Thus the reason for Iruka to be sitting so close to Radiou.

"Radiou we need to have a serious talk with Izumo" said Iruka looking and frowning slightly at Izumo feeding Kotetsu food.  
"I was thinking the same thing" Radiou replied agreeing with Iruka.  
"How long do you think we can resit them Izumo seems to have already fallen for Kotetsu" Iruka said sounding worried.  
"We just need to look out for each other and don't let them sweet talk us" Radiou answered putting a arm around Iruka's shoulders as comfort.

Genma frowned form across the table...what kind of relationship does Radiou have with Iruka he wondered burning with jealousy. They always seemed to be together either talking or just being near each other. Kakashi and I will have to do something about that.  
Genma glanced at Kakashi and saw Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly in Iruka's and Radiou direction...looks like I'm not the only one who noticed Genma thought grinning to himself.

"Its getting late we should go to bed already" Genma said sounding cheerful.  
"Yeah we have a long day tomorrow" Kakashi added smiling innocently.

"Well show you guys to your rooms" Kotetsu said arm wrapped around a blushing Izumo's waist.

------

Once settled in his bedroom looking up at the ceiling Iruka frowned...was it just him or did they put them in rooms that were rather far for each other. It seemed that way since Radiou's room was three room down for his own with Kakashi, Naruto, and Genma's room in between and Izumo was in one of the down stairs bedrooms in between Sasuke and Kotetsu own rooms. It just made Iruka feel more uneasy....he would have felt better if Izumo and Radiou had rooms right by him instead of ones so far apart from one another. What could Kakashi, Genma, and Kotetsu possibly gain with keeping them so far apart from each other??

He forze as he heard the door nob to his room being turned.  
Iruka tensed he could feel his blood run cold with fear as he heard his door open and someone walk in closing the door quietly behind them........

**Tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7... I wasn't even planning on writing it  
but I couldn't stop writing yesterday o.0  
and before I knew it I had finished  
And like I said when I got ch 7 done  
I would post my new story so it's also  
been posted...It's called 'The Unlucky Chosen One'  
This chapter is kinda short but I'll make the next one longer^^  
**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

I got about 19 messages asking me if I could put Sakura in the story either paired with Sasuke or Naruto  
and others asking me to pair Sasuke with Naruto because even though their both brothers  
(they were adopted by Kakashi) they are not related by blood so it would be ok for them to be  
together....so if you could give me your opinion on the matter it would really help.....

Choose between the following 3 choices  
**A) Sasuke/Naruto  
B) Naruto/ Sakura  
C) Sasuke/Sakura**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_He froze he could hear the door nob being turned.  
Iruka tensed he could feel his blood run cold with fear as he heard his door open and someone walk in closing the door quietly behind them........_

He felt the edge of his bed dip with the persons weight and felt arms wrap around his waist and a head snuggle against his side.  
What the hell..Iruka thought trying to pry the person off of him.  
"Kakashi?" Iruka asked wondering who it was that was on top of him.  
"Hmmmm....your nice and warm" Kakashi murmured half asleep.  
"Kakashi what the hell do you think your doing in my room" Iruka growled trying to wiggle out from his grasp.  
"Would you believe me if I said I accidentally walked into the wrong room" Kakashi asked tightening his hold on Iruka.  
"No... now will you get your damn hands off me" Iruka said continuing to struggle.  
"Iruka stop squirming so much" Kakashi said in a strained voice.  
Iruka stopped when he felt something hard press against his thigh.  
That better not be what I think it is....or I'll castrate him this very instant Iruka thought eyes narrowed and wolf ears pulled back in anger.  
"I'm warning you Kakashi get off before I....." Before he could finish a pair of soft lips silenced him.

-----

Kakashi new he shouldn't even go into Iruka's room but he couldn't help himself. The little brunette had been teasing him all day...ok maybe not intentionally but every time Iruka laughed, smiled or ignored his advances it just made him want him more. So when he couldn't take it anymore he had decided to take the chance and go into Iruka's room ...to talk and maybe snuggle a little. What he hadn't expected was to lose his control. As soon as he entered the room he could smell Iruka's unique scent and he lost control completely...and now especially with Iruka moving underneath him like that it wasn't helping him at all.  
It made his desire to put his claim on him even stronger. When heard Iruka start to get angry he couldn't help but silence his protests with a kiss.

-----

Radiou sighed he couldn't sleep especially with Genma sleeping right next door to his room. I wounder if Iruka's awake I really need to take to him about the strange things going on around here he thought to himself as he got out of bed and made his way to the door.

-----

Iruka fought against Kakashi pushing at his chest trying to break the kiss...but when Kakashi grabbed a hold of his wrist and pinned them above his head he knew he was in trouble. Was this why they had been put in rooms so far from each other... so they could have a chance to get to them without the interference of their friends.  
He tried to knock Kakashi off but all it resulted in was Kakashi moaning in pleasure.....and Iruka could feel himself lose control...why the hell did Kakashi have to be such a good kisser. It surprised him with the way Kakashi was kissing him ...with so much passion and pure animalistic hunger it made him shiver from the intensity.  
When had Kakashi even taken off his mask Iruka wondered as Kakashi nipped at his bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance. Iruka was finally able to get a hold of himself and in return was able to turn his head to the side in pure defiance there was no way he was going to lose control and let Kakashi have his way with him.

"Kakashi stop" Iruka panted trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi simply answered by trailing kisses from Iruka jaw to his throat gently nipping and then biting down making Iruka whimper slightly from the pain and pleasure that had coursed through licked the bitten areas gently soothing the pain away. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to with the way Iruka was responding so enthusiastically to his advances.  
Slowly Kakashi loosened his hold on Iruka's wrists in order to grab a hold of Iruka's hair ,which he had put down to sleep more comfortable with, and it was just how he had imagined those soft little wolf ears and his hair to was so soft and smelled of purely Iruka. The other hand went to caress Iruka side running his hand up and down that soft skin. When he felt one of Iruka's hand bary itself in his hair and the other one clawing at his back it made a rush of possessiveness go through him and before realizing what he was doing he sank his slightly elongated canines into the juncture of Iruka's neck and shoulder in a bite to mark him as his. Iruka tensed when he felt the sharp teeth ripping into his flesh. He let loose a howl of pure denial,  
fighting to dislodge the sharp canines, refusing to give in to Kakashi's dominance. Iruka was panicking, struggling in vain trying to get Kakashi to let go....he felt a rush of pleasure go through him as Kakashi pulled his fangs out slightly before slamming them back into his neck with force. Kakashi clamped his jaw down on the flesh holding on until he felt it was time to let go he could taste Iruka's sweet blood fill his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the struggling body trying to calm him with soft gentle growls trying to let him know that everything would be ok.

-----

Once reaching Iruka's door Radiou froze when he heard a cry of pain coming from within the room. Dreading the worse he quickly opened the door to find Kakashi laying on top of a struggling Iruka.

"Get the fuck off him" Radiou yelled rushing to the bed side as he tried to pull the much stronger Kakashi off his friend.  
No matter how much he pulled he couldn't get Kakashi off.  
Radiou turned to look at a flushed faced slightly panting Iruka. He then realized what was going on he wouldn't be able to pull Kakashi off until he removed his fangs from Iruka's neck.

"Radiou... go get.... Genma" Iruka panted trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him he didn't know how much more of this he could endure.

Radiou rushed to Genma's room and threw the door open startling a sleeping Genma.  
"What's going on" Genma asked sounding half asleep.  
"Get your ass up and help me get Kakashi of Iruka" Radiou growled in anger pulling Genma of the bed and dragging him down the hall to Iruka's room.....

**Tbc**

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think...


	8. Chapter 8

Ta da !Chapter 8! Read and Review please n_n

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Get your ass up and help me get Kakashi off Iruka" Radiou growled in anger pulling Genma of the bed and dragging him down the hall to Iruka's room....._

When Genma got to the room he had been expecting to find a rather annoyed Iruka and a cuddling Kakashi but instead what he saw shocked him. Before going to bed Kakashi had told him that he was planning on going to talk to Iruka about his intentions since it seemed like they hadn't gotten off with a good start. At the time Genma hadn't thought much about it but now seeing a pinned Iruka, a rather aroused Kakashi, and a pissed off Radiou he knew he had made a grave mistake. He had completely forgotten that Kakashi was more affected by his chosen mates scent then the others.

"Come on don't just stand there help me" Radiou said as he once again tried to pull Kakashi off.  
"It won't work" Genma said putting a hand on Radiou's shoulder.  
"And why the hell not" Radiou growled shrugging the hand off.  
"We can't just move him at least not until he's done with the claim mark" Genma answered looking at the squirming Iruka.  
"I don't care what you have to do just get him off of me" Iruka snapped glaring daggers at Genma.  
"Fine but it's not going to work" Genma said as he and Radiou both pulled at Kakashi hoping to pull him off.

Nothing happened their pulling just made Kakashi tighten his hold and growl in waring.

"See what I mean" Genma said letting go He knew they wouldn't like what he had to say next.  
"I need you two to listen to what I have to say alright" he said sounding serious as he looked at the both of them.  
"Kakashi's gone into dominant alpha mode his instincts have taken over the more Iruka struggles the longer he'll hold on"  
"What do you expect him to do just lay there until the bastards done"Radiou growled in pure anger he felt so useless that he couldn't even help Iruka.

I knew we were going to have problems Radiou thought as he continued to glare at Genma but this is all wrong alpha's never lose control and put their claim mark on anyone whose not willing. Their instincts were strong but never stong enough to take complete control. He frowned slightly now that he thought about it that strange scent on Kakashi was more pronounced now it was stronger than it had been before. What the hell is going on here there's something wrong with these people Radiou thought as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"No all Iruka needs to do is make Kakashi feel like he has accepted him." Genma replied.  
"So in other words you want me to submit to him" Iruka asked looking like he wanted to kill Genma.  
"Ummm....Kinda" Genma answered looking sheepish then seeing the looks on their faces quickly added "But it won't really count as submission. Kakashi will know that as soon as he snaps out of it"  
"Fine then" Iruka grumbled resting a hand gently on the back of Kakashi's neck and the other on his back then rather reluctantly he exposed more of his neck in a clear sign of submission.  
Radiou watched closely getting ready to interferer if anything went wrong.

-----Two rooms down-----

This whole time Naruto being such a heavy sleeper had no idea what was going on around him.

-----Down Stairs-----

Izumo sat against the head board of his bed thinking about the things that had happened today. I have a feeling that Radiou and Iruka aren't very happy with me he sighed sadly.  
He knew that they weren't pleased that he had been taken with Kotetsu so soon...but he couldn't help it the guy was just so sweet and kind. Kotetsu had told him about how he, Genma, Kakashi, and a couple of others had been attacked two years ago ,during winter, by the sound wolves while they had been hunting the deer that passed through their own territory. Izumo frowned slightly now that he thought about it when he had asked Kotetsu about the injuries they had gotten Kotetsu had quickly changed the subject. They couldn't have been hurt to bad since nobody was killed Izumo thought. I'm just going to have to ask Kotetsu about it tomorrow Izumo yawned at he settled himself in bed and fell asleep.

-----

In the next room Kotetsu was wide awake pacing back and forth.  
"Damn I really screwed up" Kotetsu said quietly to himself biting on his lower lip in worry "I can't believe I got carried away and told Izumo about the incident that happened two years ago"  
What if he told Radiou and Iruka Kotetsu worried they were sure to get suspicious and figure out the secret the village was trying so hard to keep quiet.  
"Genma and Kakashi are going to kill me" Kotetsu groaned letting himself fall face down onto the bed. When they find out then Lady Tsunade will and I don't even want to deal with an angry Tsunade he shivered at the thought of a furious Tsunade. Well there's not much I can do now he thought feeling miserable as he fell into a restless sleep.

-----

Sasuke was sitting on his window sil looking out at the stars. Today had been a rather hectic day for him. While the guys had been out waiting for their future mates he had been walking around the village. He had been trying to get his mind off of a certain blue eyed blond when he had bumped into Sakura. Sakura was a long time friend of both him and Naruto. A couple of days ago she had confessed her love for him. Sasuke had then told her he couldn't return her feelings since he loved someone else. At first he had thought she was going to be angry but instead she had said she understood and even though it would hurt she would try and help him anyway she could with getting him with his loved one. Even though Sakura could be rather bossy and loud at times she was a good friend to have. Now all Sasuke had to do was tell the blond idiot his feelings. Sasuke rested his head against the cool glass of the window and sighed. It would be hard especially considering they were both adopted sons of Kakashi. What if they were not allowed to be together or worse what if Naruto got grossed out by the whole thing and decided he didn't want Sasuke to be anywhere near him. I'll just have to talk with Kakashi tomorrow he thought as he continued to gaze out the window.

-----

"I think it's working" Iruka said he could feel Kakashi loosening his hold.  
Slowly so they wouldn't startle Kakashi Genma and Radiou gently pulled him off of a relieved but still pissed off and annoyed Iruka. Once Kakashi was pulled off he quickly pulled up his mask before anyone could get a look and blinked a few times as if coming out of a daze.

"What happened" Kakashi asked looking confused "Why I'm I in Iruka's room and why is everyone staring at me"

Both Iruka and Radiou growled looking like they were going to rip Kakashi into shreds.

"Guys calm down"Genma said trying to figure out what to tell them about Kakashi's behavior without revealing the villages secret.  
"Calm down! How and the hell do you expect me to calm down that bastard just bit me" Iruka yelled sounding furious.  
"I did what?" Kakashi asked looking shocked.  
"You bit him on the neck" Radiou yelled pointing at Iruka's neck.  
Kakashi turned and saw the bite mark it was starting to bruise. Oh god what did I do Kakashi thought paling......

**Tbc **

* * *

And there we go another long chapter.  
So do any of you have an idea about what their secret is??  
I gave some clues but at the same time I didn't (grins evilly)  
Well hope you enjoyed!!  
**-hyperemoninja**


	9. Chapter 9

Dang! It took me forever to post ch 9 huh?  
Sorry for that I've been kind of busy with other stuff  
I've been working on my 3 Naruto stories,my Wolf's Rain story (hopefully it'll be finished 2day)  
and I'm been helping **iCheyenna **write a story (it's going to be a GenmaxIzumo pairing)  
*sigh* and (something to look forward to) I'm currently working on a new story it's going  
to be called "A Demon Companion" (main pairing) Kak/ Iru and side pairing of Sas/Naru and probably  
some others but I haven't figured out who yet  
sooo...yeah I won't be posting it until I have a least 3-4 chappies done so I won't get  
too overwhelmed with updating^^  
**-hyperemoninja**

Read and Review n_n

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Calm down! How and the hell do you expect me to calm down that bastard just bit me" Iruka yelled sounding furious.  
"I did what?" Kakashi asked looking shocked.  
"You bit him on the neck" Radiou yelled pointing at Iruka's neck.  
Kakashi turned and saw the bite mark it was starting to bruise. Oh god what did I do Kakashi thought paling......_

All eyes were on him, Iruka and Radiou's angry ones and Genma's worried ones.  
"Guys why don't we talk about his tomorrow" Genma said trying to buy Kakashi time to come up with a passable excuse...if there even was one.

Radiou turned his glare toward Genma.  
"How can you even tell us to wait until tomorrow" he growled "You make it sound like this isn't a big deal"  
"I'm not trying to say that I'm just saying that by tomorrow we would be all calm and we could have a reasonable discussion, because right now  
no one is thinking straight"  
"Sorry but there's no way in hell I'm staying here another minute" Iruka said as he got up and started to pack his possessions.  
"I'll go get Izumo" Radiou said pushing past Genma.  
"Iruka it's late If you want to leave fine but at least wait until tomorrow" Genma said resting a hand on his shoulder and with the other he tried to stop Iruka from packing anything else.  
"I'm not staying here with him another second" Iruka yelled pushing Genma's hands away from his then self-consciously touching the bite mark. Why did Kakashi bite him it didn't mean anything you only bit your intended mate when bothsides consented and it only worked when the submissive was in heat....what could Kakashi possibly get out of biting him now?

"I'm so sorry Iruka I don't know what came over me" Kakashi whispered eye downcast with his wolf ears drooping, shoulders sagging looking completely ashamed with his actions "but please consider what Genma is saying and wait until tomorrow"

Iruka couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pity for the mask wearing man then he realized what he was feeling. What the! Why I'm I even feeling sorry for the bastard he bite me and not only that he completely disregarded my feelings. What does he think that he can just take me and do whatever he wants...  
Iruka snuck a glance at Kakashi and saw his defeated kicked puppy look and he just couldn't bring himself to hate him.

"Fine I'll wait until tomorrow" Iruka answered sighing tiredly this was way to much drama for day they had baring gotten there for crying out loud.  
"Good I'll go tell Radiou" Genma said walking towards the door.  
"Wait! Where do you think your going you better not be planning on leaving me alone with him" Iruka said pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. Even  
though he didn't hate him he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.  
"Alright then are you going to go and tell Radiou" Genma asked turning to look at Iruka.  
"Yeah I'll go" Iruka said quickly making his way out the door and down the stairs.

-----

Radiou walking into Izumo's room and shook him awake.  
"Izumo come on get up we're leaving" Radiou said pushing at the barely waking up Izumo.  
"Huh? What are you talking about" Izumo asked yawning tierdly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"I"ve changed my mind I'll stay and leave in the morning" Iruka said walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"What!Iruka I can't believe you want to stay after what happened" Radiou yelled sounding angry about Iruka's decision.  
"What's going on you guys?" Izumo asked looking from one to the other in plain confusion.  
"To make a long story short Kakashi made a move on Iruka without his consent" Radiou said giving Iruka a disapproving look and pointing at his neck.  
"HE DID WHAT!" Izumo yelled sounding shocked as he got a closer look at the bite mark on Iruka's neck.

His yell startled Sasuke and Kotetsu causing them to run into the room.

"What going on" Kotetsu asked sounding curious "are we having one big sleep over?"  
"Is there a reason why you guys are yelling" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed.  
"Why don't you ask Kakashi" Izumo snapped pissed at what had happened to Iruka.

Kotetsu frowned why was Izumo being so cold towards him after they had been getting along so well.

"What do you mean ask Kakashi" Sasuke asked "Did that idiot do something stupid"  
"Sasuke lets go ask the guys what's going on" Kotetsu said pulling at Sasuke arm, he didn't like the glare he was receveing from Izumo  
Sasuke turned towards him and frowned then finally gave in and walked upstairs with him giving one last glance over his shoulder at the three in the bedroom.

-----

"Kakashi what the hell were you thinking" Genma yelled pacing back and forth.  
"I wasn't planning on doing that I just wanted to talk to him" Kakashi murmured quietly.  
"Then what happened" Genma asked stopping his pacing and leaning against the wall instead.  
"It was his scent I couldn't control myself all that going through my mind was that I needed to claim him" Kakashi answered.  
"Kakashi you fool don't you realize that normal wolves don't bite their intended mates until their in heat an both consent, now their going to be wondering why you did it" Genma sighed warily running a hand through his hair.

There was a knock on the door and a upset looking Kotestu walked in followed by an annoyed looking Sasuke.

"Okay what's goingo on" Kotest demanded "for some reason Izumo is pissed at me and I haven't even done anything wrong!"  
"He's not the only one Iruka and Radiou don't look to happy" Sasuke commented.  
"Kakashi lost control of his other half and tried to claim Iruka before it was time" Genma explained.  
"Please tell me you kidding" Kotetsu pleaded looking horrified.  
"I thought you guys were able to control it" Sasuke said looking concerned.  
"We normally can but sometimes it gets the better of us" Genma said pulling away from the wall to sit by Kakashi.  
"Kashi's has always been more affected then the rest of us" Kotetsu said resting a hand on the shoulder of a clearly distressed Kakashi.  
"It's because of my white fangs bloodline for some reason it's more sensitive thatn the rest of your guys blood"  
"Well looks like the truth is finally going to come out" Saskue said looking at the other three.  
"Yeah and now we have to tell Lady Tsunade that it affects Kakashi more than anyone else" Kotetsu said.  
"What? I thought she already knew" Saskue asked sounding surprised.  
"She knows how it affects us all but we didn't think it was important to tell her that it affected Kakashi more" Genma answered.  
"You guys are so screwed" Sasuke said shaking his head.  
"I now we just have to deal with it tomorrow....

**Tbc**


	10. Chapter 10

*Sigh* Here peeps a new chappie  
I'm been trying to post new ones  
on all my stories but it's been  
kind of hard to write lately =.=  
Hope you likey!  
-(tired) hyperemoninja

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I"m sorry guys I really screwed things up if I wasn't so sensitive this wouldn't have happened." Kakashi murmured quietly, picking at a loose piece of thread from the bed sheet. He really hoped he hadn't ruined his chance with the gorgeous brunette. When Lady Tsunade had told the village that three submissive males were going to be given to them they had been more than happy, many alphas had been interested in taking one of the three as their mate, but Tsunade had chosen wisely and had picked not just the better suited but the most trustworthy and loyal to the village. Kakashi gave a small smile as he remembered receiving the news along side Genma and Kotetsu, that they had been chosen to court the three new submissive males. They had been told to keep a close eye on them and make sure no one tried to interfere with their courting attempts. If there was one thing to look out for it was the traitors that lived alongside them acting innocent but were really trying their hardest to weaken the village from within. Lady Tsunade already suspected a few villagers but didn't have proof to convect them as traitors, but she knew they were spies from the sound pack.

"I wish we had never been infected." Kotetsu growled, grabbing a pillow ,in frustration, and trying his hardest not to rip it to shreds.  
"It really makes it harder for us and the village." Genma sighed looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the older alpha's in front of him, they seemed to be getting all depressed just thinking about their tainted blood. He had still been a pup when Kakashi had adopted Naruto and him, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade had told them certain things about what had happened to Kakashi, Kotetsu, Genma and the others on the day but not the whole story.

"You guys should stop mopeing already, you have a long day tommorrow." Sasuke said waiting for them to go and get some rest.  
"He's right Kakashi we should get some sleep. I'm sure this well get cleared up." Genma said stretching and standing up.  
"Come on Kakashi." Kotetsu said giving him a slight nudge.  
"Tsunade is going to end up telling them everything." Kakashi sighed running a hand through his silver hair "I hope they understand our situation and don't decide to run off on us."  
"Hey if they to that we'll just have to drag them back here and woo them with our good looks and sexiness." Genma said cheekily, then glaring at Sasuke for saying sure in a sarcastic tone.  
"You know I just realized something Naruto hasn't woken up." Koestsu said sounding amazed at the blond's ability to sleep through all the yelling that had  
been going on.  
"Naruto can sleep through anything." Sasuke commented thinking of the blond fast asleep clueless about the things that were happening around him.  
"Well guys lets get to bed we have to get up early tomorrow" Genma said as they made their way out of Iruka's room and into their own ones.  
Unknown to them Naruto had been awakw and listening in on their conversation...

----

Naruto climbed out of bed and made his way to his door, he had been awake since Genma had told Kotetsu and Sasuke what Kakashi had done to Iruka. He Carefully peeked his head out the door, making sure no was in the hallway, before he quietly made his way down the stairs. He knew how much Kakashi was affected by the infection and although he didn't know Iruka that much he already liked the guy and Kakashi seemed to be really into him. Naruto didn't want his step father, to be lonely anymore, the few females and submissive males that were still single Kakashi had never shown an interest in them like he had with Iruka. I'll just have to talk to Iruka and the others Naruto thought as he knocked on Izumo's door ready to beg Iruka to give the Kakashi another chance.

----

"Iruka I'm going to ask you this one last time." Radiou said "Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow to talk to Lady Tsunade."  
Iruka gave a tired sigh, they had been at this for a while "Radiou for the last time Yes I'm sure!"  
"Come on guys don't start fighting now." Izumo groaned already getting annoyed with them going back and forth, Radiou asking Iruka if he was sure and Iruka saying yes.  
"Izumo will you stay out of this, why don't you back to being all lovey dovey with Kotetsu." Radiou snapped.  
"Hey at least I'm getting along with him , unlike you and Genma, so far you've been a complete jerk to the poor guy!" Izumo snapped back.  
"Iruka put his head in his hands, these two were starting to give him a major headache with their bickering and the fact that the side of his neck was hurting didn't help. "Well you two stop it already!" Iruka yelled glaring at them.  
Both Izumo and Radiou turned to snap at Iruka but were stoppped by a knock on the door.

----

Radiou stood up and walked to the door expecting to see Kakashi, Genma, Kotetsu or even Sasuke on the other side but he was surprised to see Naruto.  
"Can I talk with Iruka?" Naruto asked.  
Radiou simply lifted an eyebrow in question and turned to the other tow in the room.  
"Iruka, Naruto wants to talk with you."  
"Let him in."  
"Come on then." Radiou said moving to the side to let Naruto in.  
"So what do you need, Naruto?" Iruka asked giving him a kind smile, there was no reason to be mad at Naruto.

Iruka looked at Iruka and saw the large bruise on the side of his neck were Kakashi had bitten him, he winced, it looked painful. Without looking at Radiou or Izumo, Naruto climbed onto the bed and settled himself right in front of Iruka, giving a him a small smile before gently setting a hand on the bite mark. Iruka was surprised when Naruto settled himself right in front of him, he gave Izumo and Radiou a questioning look before returning his gaze to the blond, and was startled when Naruto suddenly rested a hand on his neck. Radiou and Izumo were about to pull the blond away when they saw Iruka flinch at the contact but stopped when Iruka gave them a look.

"Naruto" Iruka said queitly "What are you doing?"  
"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked sounding worried.  
Iruka blinked and glanced at Radiou and Izumo once again in confusion before answering.  
"A little but it's more of a tingle, it doesn't really hurt."

Naruto slowly and gently removed his hand and gave Iruka a pleading look.  
"Please forgive Kakashi, I'm begging you I never seen him so happy and he really likes you! He can be kind of lazy and a perv but he's a nice guy, please give him another chance."  
He really loved Kakashi, he had done so much for Sasuke and him and it wasn't his fault that he had lost control like that. It was really to much for Naruto to handle, he remembered all those times Kakashi had come home depressed, trying to hide the fact that he was miserable, not having anyone to love him the way he needed to be loved. Kakashi of course had Sasuke and him, and they loved him dearly but they could never give him the love he needed. Kakashi needed someone he could come home to, someone to call his won, to stay by his side, to share his bed with. What Kakashi needed was a mate and not one of those slutty one night stands where he would wake up alone. Iruka was the solution, he was the perfect mate for Kakashi, from what Naruto had seen Iruka could handle Kakashi's perverted and lazy ways. He turned to look at both Radiou and Izumo.

"Kotetsu and Genma really like you two. Why can't you guys give them a chance."

"Naruto it's not that simple." Iruka said feeling bad for making Naruto so sad.  
"You don't understand! Kakashi would never have done that if it wasn't for..."Naruto quickly became silent he had almost told them.  
"If it wasn't for what?" Radiou asked narrowing his eyes, was it just him or did blond seem rather nervous.  
"I can't tell you." Naruto murmured quietly not meeting their eyes.  
"Why not?" Izumo asked sounding curious.  
"It's not my secret to tell." Naruto answered simply still not making eye contact.  
"Naruto, does it have to do with the strange sent Kakashi and the others have and why those houses in the entrance haven't been rebuilt?" Iruka asked.  
Naruto just gave a small nod, he wanted to tell them the truth but he had couldn't, he had already said to much as it was.  
"Naruto if you want Iruka to consider giving Kakashi a chance and Radiou and I to give Kotetsu and Genma an opportunity to court us then need to know what's  
going on." Izumo said, trying to get Naruto into telling them.

Naruto just bite his lip, this wasn't how he had planned things, all he had wanted to do was ask Iruka and the others to give the guys a chance and now he  
had almost told them about the incident. Iruka saw the worried look on Naruto face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"Naruto we're going early tomorrow morning to speak to Lady Tsunade about what happened today if we asked her about this...secret... will she tell us?"

"Yes"

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter you guys finally get to find out what the hidden secret is (that is if you haven't figured it out yet) and Genma finally gets some alone time with the stubborn but cute little Radiou....


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 finally here! I made it an extra long chapter ^^  
Hope you like!  
-**hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Naruto we're going early tomorrow morning to speak to Lady Tsunade about what happened today if we asked her about this...secret... will she tell us?"_

_"Yes"_

Naruto woke up early the next morning and quickly took a shower before hurrying down stairs. The night before he had spoken with Iruka and the others in hopes of convincing them to  
give the guys another chance. Although he wasn't sure if they would listen to his pleas he was hoping for the best. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Sasuke sitting at the  
kitchen table eating cereal looking rather thoughtful. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and then glanced behind him looking to see if any of the others had woken up yet.

"Their still asleep." Naruto said opening the refrigerator and looking for something to eat.  
"Naruto...something happened last night." Sasuke started sounding hesitant, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell blond about what had happened between Kakashi and Iruka.  
"I already know." Naruto answered quietly as he pulled out the milk deciding to also have cereal, he didn't feel like making anything else.  
"What? How? I thought you were asleep?" Sasuke asked sounding surprised. The whole time everything was going on he thought Naruto had been asleep.  
"No, I woke up around the time Genma was telling you and Kotetsu what had happened." Naruto answered going and seating himself in front of Sasuke.  
"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.  
"I talked with Iruka, Radiou, and Kotetsu and tried to get them to agree to give them another chance."  
"They actually talked with you? They were being all mean to Kotetsu and me." Sasuke said frowning slightly at the fact that they hadn't given Naruto any attitude....maybe it was  
because they were all submissives. It was understandable since he was an alpha they had probably been mean to him because they thought he would side with Kakashi.  
"I don't know what their planning on never gave me an answer." Naruto said looking down at his now half empty bowl.  
"Do you think they're ready to know the truth?" Sasuke asked. When he had found out about it he had been more than surprised, it had actually been a real shock.  
"If Kakashi, Genma and Kotetsu want a chance with them then they need to know the truth."

-------

Iruka stretched and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the other to on the bed and chuckled in amusement. Last night they had all decided to sleep in one room  
since they weren't sure if the could trust the Genma, Kakashi or Kotetsu anymore and they didn't want to leave him alone. At the moment Izumo and Radiou were both snuggled deep in the blankets and the only thing visible were the top of their heads. Radiou was using Izumo like a teddy bear. Hmmm...and Radiou says he not a cuddlier Iruka thought to himself. He uncovered Izumo and poked him on the cheek trying to wake him up. Izumo frowned in his sleep and buried his head deeper in the blankets trying to get away from the offending finger. Iruka just raised an eyebrow and once again uncovered him and gave his cheek an extra hard poke.

"Well you quit already." Izumo mumbled slapping at the hand as it came back for round three. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep , but it seemed as if Iruka wasn't going to let him.  
"I'm going to get ready to go see Lady Tsunade are you guys going to come with me or not?"Iruka asked as he climbed and walked over the the bathroom to get ready.

Both Izumo and Radiou jumped out of the bed and quickly started to get ready.  
"There's no way we're letting you go alone." Radiou said getting a nod of agreement from Izumo.  
"I'll be right back I'm going to go and take a quick shower okay?" Izumo said looking at Iruka.  
Iruka sighed since yesterday neither Izumo or Radiou wanted to leave him alone. They seemed to think that Kakashi would try and have another go at him. He had to admit it was  
sweet, but they had to realize he could take care of himself.  
"Guys I don't need supervision I think I can't manage taking a shower and not drowning myself. Nothing will happen if you guys leave me alone for a little while. If it'll make you guys feel better I promise to lock both the bedroom and bathroom door okay?" Iruka said waiting patiently for their answer.

Radiou and Izumo gave a nod feeling better about leaving Iruka alone now that he had told them he'd lock the door.

----Half an Hour later----

They had all finished showering and were ready to leave. Although it seem rather strange that they hadn't bumped into Kakashi, Genma or Kotetsu. When they had gotten to the living  
room they spotted Sasuke and Naruto sitting at the kitchen table talking. They glanced at each other and continued towards the front door. It wasn't that they were trying to be mean  
by not talking to them they just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. At the moment they didn't want to chance bumping into the either of the three alphas.  
They had barely gotten to the front door when they were stopped by both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are guys leaving already?" Naruto asked giving Iruka a pleading look hoping to get him to change his mind.  
Iruka tried to ignore the look he was getting from Naruto. He barely even knew the kid, but somehow he already felt a slight connection with him. He had a feeling that if he stayed he  
would become really attached to the youth and it would just make it harder for him keep his distance from Kakashi.  
"Yeah we're going to see Lady Tsunade." Izumo answered glancing at Iruka when he noticed the look Naruto was giving him.  
"Ummm...not that I care or anything but where are the guys?"Radiou asked. When he had gone to take a shower he hadn't bumped into either one of them and it seemed strange to him.  
They would have at least tried to stop them...right? Or was it that they didn't care if they left or not.  
"I checked their rooms a while ago but their not in them. I think they already went to Tsunade." Sasuke replied watching the way Iruka seemed to be discretely trying to inch closer towards the door trying to make his escape. Sasuke really hoped things would get fixed between the six of them.  
"What? They already left?" Izumo asked frowning. What exactly were those guys telling Lady Tsunade?

-----

Kakashi, Genma, and Kotetsu had been talking to Tsunade for a while trying to explain things to her but I wasn't easy. Tsunade gave a tired sigh and glared at the three in front of she found out what had happened between Kakashi and Iruka she had been furious. She had been pissed off that they hadn't told her how much more Kakashi was affected by the strange infection. Apart from that she was angry at the fact that she would now have to explain things to Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo. She had been hoping to tell them once they had been living in the village for a while and were to attached to leave. But now thanks to the idiots in front of her things had been really missed up.

"I want you three to stay here once they get here understood?" she asked watching them closely.  
"Yeah" was the reply from Genma, Kotetsu and Kakashi.  
"Kakashi you understand that even though you bit Iruka it doesn't mean anything right?" Tsunade asked looking at Kakashi.  
"Yeah I know the only thing that will happen is that Iruka will be carrying my scent on him for a while." Kakashi answered. A part of him was happy that Iruka would be carrying his scent, call him possessive but he liked knowing that others would smell him on Iruka.

-----

Izumo, Radiou and Iruka were relieved that they had reached the building where Lady Tsunade's office was. On the way there they had been stopped by many people wanting to tell them how happy they were to have them in their village. Although there had been many lustful looks given to them by interested males and some strange looks given by others that for some reason made them rather nervous.

Shizune looked up as they entered. She gave them a kind smile and lead them to Tsunade's office.  
"Just go on in she's been waiting for you." Shizune said giving them a reassuring smile before walking away.  
Once they were inside they noticed Genma, Kakashi, Kotetsu standing all the way on the other side of them room.

Tsunade noticed the way Iruka tensed when he saw Kakashi and she also noticed the way that Radiou and Izumo moved to stand in front of Iruka as if to protect him.  
"Lady Tsunade, what is going on?" Iruka asked trying his hardest to not looking at Kakashi.  
"I know why you three came. They have already explained what happened last night and although I know how upset you must be Iruka I would like the three of you to give me a chance to explian things." Tsunade said watching the three submissives closely.

"Alright" Iruka answered leaning against the wall in between Radiou and Izumo. All three of them were tired of all this secrecy. If they were supposed to live here as one of the Leaf wolves than they deserved to know what was going on. Were they actually expected to just stay here and ignore all these strange things?

"I was planning on telling you guys at a later time but now it seems as if I should have told you since the beginning. About two years ago during winter sent a couple of pack members out to hunt some of the deer that passed through are territory. I only sent alpha males since I didn't want to risk having any of the females or submissive males kidnapped by any sound wolves that might have sneaked into our territory. While on the hunt the group was attacked by some of the sound pack and although nobody was killed many were injured. Kakashi, Genma, and Kotetsu were among the ones who had been the beginning nothing seemed wrong everyone one healed and things went back to normal. It wasn't until about a month later that things started to happen. All of a sudden my peaceful village had become a battle ground there were fights happening all over the place. Pack members were attacking other pack members, once loving husbands, fathers were turning on their families and friends. We didn't know what was going on...even Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Genma had become more aggressive but no where near as much as the others were. It was then that Shizune and I realized that all the ones acting that way were the ones that had been attacked and injured by the sound wolves. With the some help I was able to confine them all in rooms were they couldn't hurt anyone. About two weeks later they were back to normal and it seemed as if nothing had happened. I didn't know what was going on so I decided to do some blood tests on them."

She paused for a moment trying to figure out how to explain what she was going to tell them gave her a pleading look as if asking her not to continue but she gave him a sad smile she had to tell them the rest.

"I found something strange in their DNA it seemed to have been tampered with and not only that it affected their behavior and it made them more aggressive, more wild, stronger and in some cases bloodthirsty. We still have some that we have to keep imprisoned since their to dangerous to be allowed to roam free. They're kept in the ruins that are at the entrance of the village. In the beginning we had them imprisoned in another area of the village but they some how were able to escape and attacked the workers that were working on rebuilding the ruins. For some reason they seem to be drawn to that place. So I decided to make the ruins a prison and so far none of them have escaped. I'm sorry that things got out of control yesterday but until a while ago I had no idea that Kakashi's was affected in a different way. It seems that the infection made his instincts stronger than most so it appears that at times Kakashi gets overwhelmed with...certain emotions and can't control himself, the wolf part of him takes control. I know that this is a lot to handle and I'm sorry I kept this from you and your old pack but we needed more submissives or I'm afraid our pack would die out. As you've been told before we haven't recovered from losing so many of our females and submissive males and when we were offered three healthy young submissives there was no way I could refuse. Kotetsu, Genma and Kakashi have not been able to find a mate within the village since there are not that many available males or females and the ones that are don't want anything to do with them. They actually think they'll be infected too. All three of these guys are the last of their bloodline and I know you guys are probably worried about being infected but I guarantee that it won't happen they can't contaminate others. I now know that the leader of the sound pack ,Orochimaru, had done experiments on some of his pack members and had sent them to attack ours to infect them in hopes of having the Leaf pack destroy itself from within by its own hands. But it seems that it didn't work they way he had been planning so he decided to put spies in my village. That bastard was somehow able to turn some of our own against us."

Tsunade looked at the three submissives in front of her and saw how pale they had to admit it was a lot to take in. She bite her lip and glanced at her three alpha's and noticed the worried expressions on their faces, they were clearly worried about losing Iruka, Izumo, and Radiou. It was already to late to go back what was done was done and now all they could to was wait and hope for the best. If either Iruka, Radiou or Izumo tried to leave they would have no choice but to stop them. They couldn't let them leave not only because they didn't want Orochimaru do get his hands on them, but because they now knew the Leaf's secret. If this secret got out of this village than many other packs would see it as a weakness and try to take advantage of the fact that not only they were low in numbers but that they had members that were...unstable.

"There's one last thing you guys need to know..." Tsunade said trailing off. She shut her eyes not wanting to tell them the last part that might cause them to leave. "Kakashi, Genma, and Kotetsu and the others are still change into their wolf forms but at a risk. As you know when we change forms we're still able to think clearly but they have the risk of losing control and truly become wolves in the sense that they are lead by pure instinct and might no longer be able to distinguish friends from enemies. They might lose themselves in their wolf halves and although most of the time they can be brought back it can sometime take a long time."

-----

Iruka was to shocked for words he leaned against Izumo for support, he could feel Radiou trembling beside him weather from angry of shock he couldn't tell. How could they! How could Tsunade to this to them! She not only lied to them but to their own pack leader from the Mist. If their old leader knew about this he would have never given them to the Leaf pack he would have found some other way to pay retribution for the ones that had been killed by the Mist wolves. What were they supposed to do now? Now Iruka knew and understood why Kakashi had attacked him. He had lost control of his instincts and had felt the need to claim him but it didn't work. The only way an alpha could fully claim a female or submissive male was when they were in heat. Could he really look past this and try and give Kakashi another chance?

Izumo looked at Kotetsu and noticed how he wouldn't meet his gaze...this was what he had been trying to tell him yesterday. Izumo didn't care if Kotetsu was infected by some stupid virus. Even if it made him more aggressive or wild Izumo didn't care he could and would handle it when the time came. Radiou would call him foolish and an idiot but he was in love with Kotetsu. He knew he had barely known the guy, but the short time he had spent with him ,Izumo, realized he had never felt that way towards anyone. Although it would break his heart he had made up his mind,he was going to stay with Kotetsu even if Iruka and Radiou decided to leave. Lady Tsunade had told them that they couldn't be infected right so what was the problem?

Radiou didn't know what to think. Since the beginning he hadn't trusted Genma and the others and with good reason. There was no way in hell he was going to stay here in this damned village or with Genma. If it meant becoming a rogue than he would become a rogue...he couldn't believe that for a minute he had actually started to like Genma. Even while this was going through Radiou mind he was telling himself that he had to leave soon because he could already feel his resolve breaking. If Genma kept giving him that pleading look he might actually consider staying here and giving that idiot a chance. He wasn't cold hearted and he knew that if he gave Genma a chance he would end up falling in love with him and that was what scared him the most. The reason he had been a complete jerk to Genma since the beginning was because he wanted to keep Genma at a distance, he didn't want to get attached to him.

Genma, Kakashi, and Kotetsu were watching the other three dreading what they would do now that they knew what was wrong with them. Would they decide to leave or would they give them another chance and stay?

**Tbc**

* * *

**_A/N:_** I was plainning on having Genma and Radiou have their time together but this chapter was already kind of long. So I decided to do it next chapter!^^;


	12. Ehh not a chapter ee

Finally it seems I have returned after a long period of absence reaching that of almost two to three years in length. ._.

The thing that I am now dealing with is trying to figure out whether to continue these stories as they are now or rewrite them since obviously my writing style has changed since they were first written. I'm leaning more towards rewriting them because I honestly doubt I can get into my old way of writing. Now I'm also considering going under a different name as well. I feel as if this profile and all it's partly done stories is a little too messy for my taste and rather overwhelming when it comes to figuring out which story to complete first. x.x I'm not planning on abandoning my stories I personally know how frustrating it is to start reading a story only to be left hanging due to the writer deciding to disappear completely or abandoning it. So, all I am asking is for your opinion on that matter because truly after the long wait I have put all my readers through it is only fair to let you know where I stand as a writer and where these stories stand as well.

**1) Shall I just take these stories to a different account?**

**2) Delete the uncompleted stories and rewrite them?**

I must admit I'm absolutely lost as of now when it comes to what I should do. Damn my absence.

Also, I heard a rumor that they are planning on cleaning out this site of stories that are a little too _intense_? [Example my story "No Escape"]

If so then I might just take those type of stories and post them on that one other site... **o.o;**

_**-Hyperemoninja**_


End file.
